


In Public

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Tension, Temptation, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Jack and Sam are tired of not having what they want.





	In Public

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** In Public  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 231  
>  **Summary:** Jack and Sam are tired of not having what they want.  
>  **A/N:** written for stargatesg1971 for fandom_stocking

“What are you doing, Colonel?” Sam whispered urgently as Jack moved into her personal space. Her eyes widened as he came closer still, so close she couldn’t tell where she ended and he began. “Jack?” His name fell from her lips almost of its own accord.

“That wasn’t so hard was it?”

A look of confusion spread across her face. “What?”

He grinned. “Saying my name.”

“No. But that doesn’t really answer my question.” Sam closed her eyes as he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“I’m tired of all the rule and regulations. I’m tired of not being able to hold you, to kiss you.” At the sound of her soft gasp he paused for a moment before he continued, “Aren’t you tired of it... Sam?” As soon as she nodded he added, “What should we do about it?”

Her eyes flew open. He couldn’t be suggesting.. certainly not here in public where everyone could see and... Her words trailed off into nothingness as she stared into Jack’s eyes. He was right. She was so tired of it all. But most of all she was beyond tired of not having Jack. 

Sam stared into his eyes. “Kiss me.” Her words were a teasing dare one Jack happily answered.

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Without another word, in front of everyone Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and kissed her passionately.


End file.
